grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Oshu'gun
The Sons of Oshu'gun are a spiritual brotherhood of Shamans, Scribes, and Warriors seeking to bolster the Horde through uniting the spirituality common to each faith. Worship of the elements, spirits, and the ancestors are all welcomed by the Sons of Oshu'gun who believe that the strength of the Horde lies in its connection to tradition. The ultimate goal of the Sons of Oshu'gun is to reignite the flames of faith in the hearts of the Horde, to unify it under a sacred banner, and to syncretize the faiths shared between the members of the Horde with an ecumenical gathering which emulates Oshu'gun. Led by Warlord Zen'draj and the Farseer Ashond. (( ''Sons of Oshu'gun hopes to be a pillar of the RP community on the Horde side. We take Heavy-RP very seriously and will be holding an array of DnD RP events, story-lines, and even RP-PVP campaigns in coordination with other guilds and other efforts. ))'' History Ashond, not yet a full-fledged Shaman or even remotely near his status as Farseer, made a grave journey north from his homeland of Blackrock Mountain. It was with immediate urgency as he suffered from seizures that had placed his life in a grave state. His half-brother, Kuzuluk, was his keeper, and made sure that he arrived safely into the domains of the Highlands. It was at Hammerfall, the ruins of a fallen Internment Camp, that Ashond received a vision that would change his life and forge the Sons of Oshu'gun. The Shadowmoon Clan had long been the conduit of Orcish spirituality, connecting and formalizing the Clans into a meeting at the famed mountain of Oshu'gun. To Ashond, no longer having a place for all Shamans to meet had left the Horde a vacuous nihilistic shell of its former self. It became his destiny to forge a new Oshu'gun, and have its keepers, the Sons, help him in this goal. This Oshu'gun would be for all of the Shamanic Horde. After enduring a pilgrimage throughout Durotar and finally onto the Valley of Spirits, Ashond met with Zen'draj who was Ashond's perfect vision of a Warlord. Zen'draj has now spent his time dispatching the Silvertongue Zastu to establish ties with other Clans, Tribes, and peoples of the Horde to demonstrate the importance of Ashond's message. With determination, strength, and the help of the Ancestors, the Sons of Oshu'gun will realize their goal in due time. For now, they are recruiting and with that comes a material responsibility. Ranks Farseer - A highly respected spiritual leader who commands authority within the confines of the Sons. It is his vision to rebuild New Oshu'gun. His is a position of deep authority, and he holds complete veto power over the Warlord Zen'draj with whom he co-rules. Warlord - The Warlord holds direct executive power. He has the ability to command authority between Clans, Tribes, or other groups, foreign, domestic, hostile, or peaceful. His supreme goal is to secure the dreams of the Farseer, whatever they may be. Seer - Seers are the Council that was established to maintain the vision of the Farseer. They are constantly monitoring the lower ranks to secure the dreams of New Oshu'gun and their Farseer. They hold the spiritual authority to rescind the Warlord's ability to rule by invoking 'Mak'gora', picking a Champion that would be a suitable replacement for the Warlord. This all must be approved by the Farseer. Guardian - Proven Champions that have endured their personal Spirit Quest among other Trials. In the Human tongue they would be seen as Knights, but in the tongue of the Ancestors they are known as Guardians of the Great Spirits. Listener - Under the auspice of the Seers, they have accepted the message of the Farseer and see the path towards Horde domination being linked with a Great Revival of their spirituality and society. They serve as Soldiers, Shamans, Raiders, Reavers, Scribes. Initiate - A newly inducted member who is still learning from the teachers of the Farseer. They stand at a crossroad, to pursue his teachings more directly in spiritual thought, or to employ them in physical action. Either way they will be doing a service to their Ancestors, and to the establishment of Oshu'gun. Category:Horde Category:Horde Guild Category:Guilds